


Inevitable

by StarbucksSue



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet written for Xfirefly9X's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



> A little ficlet written for Xfirefly9X's Fandom Stocking 2013.

After all the time they'd spent on Serenity it was inevitable that it would come to this. 

They'd been circling around each other for so long, had resisted time and time again. She'd nursed him through so many injuries from brawls, knife cuts, gunshot wounds and goodness knows what else but it had taken him catching something as innocuous as influenza for all their denials and resistance to go out of the window.

For Mal had spent three days completely delirious and unaware of what he was saying. When Inara hadn't been there he'd called for her, when she had been there he'd told her over and over how much he loved her.

So here they were, in his quarters because hers would seem too much like work and not personal pleasure. Uncharacteristically bashful, he slowly and seductively undressed her, laid her out on his bunk as if she was something precious and, quickly stripping himself, explored and mapped every part of her body with his mouth, worshipping and praising her with his hands.

Inara was a professional but never had she been so thoroughly taken apart as she was now. When he finally entered her she felt as if her whole body was singing with joy.


End file.
